


The Pocket Book of: Don't Confess Your Love At The Rooftop

by wrensoya



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: College Student Lee Hangyul, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Producer Cho Seungyoun, Wooseok deadass always up their asses, why are you reading this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrensoya/pseuds/wrensoya
Summary: Seungyoun. Loud mouth as always. Accidentally yelling at the top of the rooftop that he likes Hangyul and Hangyul accidentally hearing it while break-dancing behind to scare Seungyoun.“It’s a fucked up scene but it's the most Hangyul-Seungyoun confession ever.” Wooseok said who also happened to see them both doing that.





	The Pocket Book of: Don't Confess Your Love At The Rooftop

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my bro, my dudes, welcome to another episode of Seunggyul fic. I wanted to write a crack fic for them because I just wanted to do it and so, here it is. Please dont blame me if you lose brain cells by reading this.

** _Once upon a time in the kingdom of magnificunts : Cho Seungyoun and Lee Hangyul_ **

The two never separates. Despite the 5-year age gap, they seem to get along. The company that Seungyoun works for is not that far from Hangyul’s college campus. It isn't that far, really. Seungyoun sometimes deliver lunch for Hangyul when the jackass forgets in the morning due to some business plan that he had been working on all night or Hangyul goes to his hyung’s studio to deliver dinner for him because as what Seungyoun said:

“I don't eat dinner.” 

So Hangyul started to bring him ‘midnight’ snack. If he called it a midnight snack, Seungyoun might eat it. He pesters him or talk about things that mattered like ‘hyung, what color are mirrors?’

On some nights, Hangyul would go to his hyung’s apartment and ask for help on his homework. 

“As long as it does not drain my brain.” Seungyoun would say, whipping his eyeglasses to help Hangyul. It was his calculus assignment and the moment Seungyoun saw it, he flipped the entire table and went back to the song he was producing. Hangyul stared at his hyung and kicked his ass.

Wooseok always wondered when are they going to confess to each other because he’s sick of seeing the passive-aggressive flirting they both throw. Dohyon, on the other hand, who was the most closest to the two said:

“My mom makes me sleep at Hangyul’s place every weekend. She said it deepens our bond as cousins but every time I try to sleep there, it’s just endless nights of Hangyul snort-laughing while video-calling Seungyoun,” Dohyon shoves the thought off. “I sometimes imagine Hyeongjun in a marshmallow suit and everything feels okay.”

Wooseok became more aware that Dohyon was in fact as insane as Hangyul and Seungyoun. He added the youngest into his list of ‘ _ people i would strangle on the neck if i was in the purge movie’ _ Of course, Eunsang was the first one on the list. 

\--

** _The Story of Wooseok and his dream of strangling everyone_ **

“Seungwoo-hyung,” Wooseok calls out. Seungwoo raises his eyebrows and looks up from his iPad. 

“Do you have that strong feeling of strangling someone?” Wooseok asks. 

“Let me guess, Seungyoun and Hangyul.” Seungwoo says, sipping his coffee. Wooseok shifts his position on the couch. 

“I mean, they fucking get on my nerves and hyung, I just want to buy a vodoo doll, put their names on it and let them bang or whatever.”

Seungwoo put his iPad down, drinks a little bit of his coffee and walks straight to his room. Wooseok sighs. No one will ever understand his gorgeous mind and the wonders he thinks of. 

There was a knock on the door. 

“Oh,” Is the only thing that came out of Wooseok’s mouth. It is Seungyoun and Hangyul definitely wearing the same pair of earrings and the same color of shirts. If anything screams ‘we’re dating’ it is finally this. Wooseok welcomes them to his five-people apartment where they can't do anything explicit because Dohyon is their roommate. People who lived are:

Wooseok and Jinhyuk

Seungwoo and Byungchan

And the little baby, Dohyon.

Seriously, why bother being a roommate with a middle-schooler? Oh, that’s right. Dohyon pays half the rent. Being rich always gets you a free pass of being comfortable in the world. 

“Hello, ass-hat. Where’s my little bro-bro cousin?” Hangyul greets, putting the grocery bag on top of their kitchen table. Wooseok sits down on the countertop and examines the things they brought. 

“Eh, probably going out with some small child who’s a high-schooler named Song Hyeongjun. I don't know, the kid’s probably in love with him or something.” Wooseok says, pulling out some apples out the grocery bag.

Wooseok eyes the both of them. They are smiling while they’re slicing apples for each other. He almost throws up. He jumps off the countertop and lunges himself on the couch.

“Anyways, I am going to wait for my Jinhyuk. Here. On the couch. Where I cant see you love birds doing that.” 

Seungyoun immediately backs away after hearing the word ‘love birds’. Hangyul isn't fazed at all that the older one made an instant reaction. Wooseok raises his eyebrows.

“Oh, finally. They’re cautious..” He mutters. 

\--

** _How (not) to be in love 101 with Cho Seungyoun: a step by step guide_ **

**Step 1** :  _ Don't look into his eyes. He might be beautiful and you might get lost in them. _

**Step 2:** _Don't watch him dancing. When his body gracefully beats with the music and sweat drips down to his chin, I repeat, do not watch him. It might only give you a shock in the heart._

**Step 3** :  _ When he goes to your apartment, lock your doors because he might bring you pizza  _

_ sometimes or asks silly questions in the evening. You love to hear him laugh in his own jokes and see his cute front teeth show. Lock your doors (and also your heart) _

**Step 4** :  _ Don't fall in love with your best friend, Lee Hangyul… _

  
  


Seungyoun never had any intention to fall for Hangyul. He says to himself, it was a feeling that was already there but you only realized it when you look at him and the spirals becomes straight and the circle has an ending. Seungyoun was worried that he was too obvious but seeing that Hangyul was a dense mother fucker, he didn't worry anymore. 

\--

** _Things that he’s grateful for: Cho Seungyoun_ **

Hangyul. Hyper. Always shows off his dance moves. Cares for Dohyon but doesn't admit it.  <strike> _ Likes Seungyoun but doesn't admit it.  _ </strike>

He’s been hiding his feelings for a long time. “It makes the heartbreak process a little less painful.” Hangyul opened up to Dohyon while they were playing Mario Kart on Dohyon’s Nintendo Switch. 

“I don't know about love, really. I’m still fifteen. My mother babies me, Seungyoun-hyung babies me, basically everyone babies me. I want world domination not cuteness.” Dohyon successfully dodged a blue shell and continued to speed it up. “But, I do know that you love him. He loves you. Whatever corny shit words you want me to say so you can feel better.” The game ended, it was already 12 midnight and Dohyon plopped on his bed and snored. 

Hangyul waited for someone. 

Seungyoun rang the doorbell at 2 am. Eco bags were both in his hands, filled with beer and snacks. Hangyul helped him to put it on the kitchen table.

“Is Dohyon asleep?” He asked. Hangyul nodded his head. Seungyoun pouted and refrigerated the ice cream he bought for the younger one. Seungyoun plopped on the couch first, opened a can of beer and tasted the bittersweet cold drink. Hangyul settled with a soda and popped open the chips. 

_ Things that he’s grateful for: Cho Seungyoun.  _

The way his eyes smiles also when he chuckles and the little dances he makes when he’s telling a story to Hangyul or when their knees hit each other. 

Seungyoun continued to talk about his day and the deadline of the music that he was producing on. Hangyul listened, laying his head on the couch as he nods to Seungyoun’s drama. 

Everything was calm, suddenly. They said when you’re with the person you love, instead of having this panicked feeling inside your body, you feel calm all of a sudden. 

“Hyung,” Hangyul said. 

“What?”

“In the word scent, which is silent, the s or the c?”

\--

** _The Pocket Book of Don't Confess Your Love On The Rooftop_ **

Seungyoun was sitting at the rooftop of Wooseok’s apartment complex. The sky looked dreamy even at night. He hummed some tunes and recorded it in his phone. It helped him develop some new tunes he’ll be using. 

There was a thing about rooftops. If you’re there, you’re obligated to shout any random thoughts. So he went to the edge part, thought of something to shout about and exhaled.

“Lee Hangyul, you fucking moron, I like you!”

Seungyoun. Loud mouth as always. Accidentally yelling at the top of the rooftop that he likes Hangyul and Hangyul accidentally hearing it while_ break-dancing_ behind to scare Seungyoun. 

Surprisingly, Wooseok was also there, bringing a bag of soju.

“He-hey,” Seungyoun greeted. Wooseok quietly exited the rooftop and ran downstairs to report to his room mates. 

“I thought we were going to drink downstairs. Ha-ha-ha.” Seungyoun wanted to jump. On a jumping rope. (Never think of those thoughts, kids)

Hangyul’s ears were red. He put down the plastic bags he was bringing and he rubbed the back of his head. He didn't know what to say.

“Yeah, I thought so too. Wooseok-hyung told me it’s best to drink on the rooftop.”

They stood in silence.

“Let me explain,” Seungyoun finally said. Hangyul on the other hand grabbed both of his cheeks, tiptoed a bit because fuck, Seungyoun was taller and pressed their lips together. He can feel the rough breaths of Hangyul. The latter put his hands on the younger’s back and pulled him closer. He smelled lovely. It wasn't magical, really. It was phenomenal. 

Dohyon watched in horror. Jinhyuk forgot to cover his eyes. 

\--

** _Finally, they fucking kissed : a book by Wooseok. _ **

** _Co-authored by Nam Dohyon._ **

** _Co-co authored by everyone else._ **

Seungyoun touched his lips. 

_ I fucking kissed Lee Hangyul.  _

He jumped from his bed and made little dances. “I would like to thank my mother and father for giving me these wonderful genes. Without them, Hangyul wont bat an eye on me. To my friends, especially Wooseok who’s a fucking asshole, I still thank him because he opened my eyes. Thank you everyone!”

Someone groaned behind him.

“Hyung, its early in the morning. Go back to sleep.”

He watched Hangyul, he had no shirt on. The blanket covered most of his body parts. Seungyoun shrieked. He even fucking shared a bed with him. 

“Let’s continue where we left off last night, Hyung.” Hangyul said, voice so dark Seungyoun could melt. 

Dohyon peered behind the door. He shut it close, continued to pack his clothes in his bag and left the apartment. 

<strike> _ They talked last night about what their relationship is going to be. If you thought that they did something other than talking, well you better cleanse your mind sister. _ </strike>

End.

  
  
  
  


Extra:

“I always wondered why you chose business as your major.” Wooseok asked Hangyul.

“This is what I did. I put post-it notes on my wall, wrote a bunch of things that I want to do and threw a dart. Wherever it lands, I choose.”

“Quick question, what were the other choices?”

“Stripper, criminal or a dancer which falls into the category of being a stripper.”

Wooseok turned his back on Hangyul and whispered to Seungyoun. “It might not be too late to break up with Hangyul.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey fellas, why did you finish reading it? Pls raise your standards. 
> 
> lol, thank u so much for reading this.
> 
> Dont forget to always i kkeuman gateun sunggani if you're feeling down and sad.


End file.
